


Lovers

by Bellaboobear60



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Light Angst, M/M, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 16:22:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17870645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellaboobear60/pseuds/Bellaboobear60
Summary: Stuckony smut cuz I love my bois.Steve comes home to Tony with the Winter Solider, and no one's ready for what happens next.





	Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this is awful. Not beta'd.Tumblr saw it first, enjoy xoxo.

“Steve?” Tony’s voice had a hint of longing; he hadn't seen his boyfriend in days, he'd been on a mission and Jarvis had just informed him his super solider was home. 

“Tones, hey handsome.” He looked guilty with his hand rubbing at the back of his neck, still looking dirty and in his suit, not meeting Tony’s eyes. He was taking up the whole doorway and shifting on his feet awkwardly like he wanted to pace. 

“What did you do?” Tony knew his man better than he thought, by the surprised look he shot him.   
Steve hesitated, looking lost for words. After a few moments Steve was getting shoved out of the way and there was Bucky. Fucking Bucky. Always back to Bucky aren’t we? Tony knew better than to be surprised. He took a step back instantly when locking eyes with the Winter Soldier. 

“Tony, wait a second. Please.” Steve sounded pained. Tony couldn’t spare him a glance still staring at Winter Solider, the man that killed his parents. The man that had this fucking crazy hold on Steve that apparently will never go away. 

“Nothing to explain, Cap.” Tony tried to ignore the hard flinch from him at the name. “Everything’s perfectly clear.” 

“Tony, it isn’t, the three of us need to sit and have a talk. Right Buck? Bucky?” the Winter Soldier wasn’t answering just staring intently back at Tony. Tony had no idea what the fuck was going on with this staring match or the fact Steve wasn’t making sense but he was 100% outta here. He took 3 more steps backwards toward the other exit and that seemed to snap Bucky out of it. 

“Tony.” Bucky’s voice was rough. It was the first time they’ve talked since the day Tony ripped off Bucky’s arm. “Don’t walk away from us.” 

Tony was instantly scoffing at the command that felt like a fucking threat. “Fuck you both. Like I said, I get it. It’ll always be Cap and his Solider, right? No room for Tony, obviously. No other reason you'd be here, at my home than to tell me so. Is there solider? Exactly.” Tony was gone before they could respond escaping to his workshop. 

“Bucky?! That the hell was that? We were supposed to break it to him gently!” Steve’s voice was loud and full of panic. 

“Fuck, Stevie. I have no idea what happened. I just heard his voice and it’s been so fucking long..” Bucky’s voice trailed off as his mind was racing. Tony looked fucking good, too good. And hearing his loving voice toward Stevie had set something off in him. “I wanted him to talk to me they way he was with you.. The longing.. before he saw me. Fuck.” He probably wasn’t making sense but Steve knew him better than anyone.

“I know Buck. Crap. We'll figure this out.” Bucky wasn’t sure if he was trying to convince him or himself more. 

~~

“Jarvis? Where’s Tony?” Steve was pacing again. “Still the workshop, Sir.” 

“Can you let me in? I need to see him.” 

The AI hesitated “Full blackout, Sir.” 

Fuck. “Is he okay?” 

“He is.. not in danger, Captain.” 

“Is he drinking?! I’ll break in his door. Screw his blackout.” Now he was pissed.

“Sorry Capitan, I’m not able to say.” Which was an answer enough for Steve. No matter how much he wanted to go in the workshop he knew breaking Tony’s things wasn’t the best idea. Not to get where he wanted to with him and Buck. Instead he went to Tony’s room took a shower than laid in the bed. He was still exhausted from his mission and all he wanted was some cuddles with Tony before he fucked the shit out of him. But imagining him and Bucky ruining the genius was enough to just bring Buck home with him before really thinking it through. Obviously. 

Steve let out a rough sigh and let his eyes slide close the exhaustion eating away at him.

~~

Bucky was in the vents heading to the workshop. He overheard the conversation Steve and the AI had, and knowing better than to break the door down to see Tony he thought of another way. He just needed to explain. 

Tony was deep in thought working on something Bucky couldn’t make out what but he could see the way Tony’s eyes were rimmed slightly red. Fuck me. Thought Bucky as he snuck out of the vent. 

“We both want you. We want all three of us to be.. together.” Bucky had no idea why the fuck he just went out and said it like that but it’s too late now. 

The genius’ head snapped to him took a breath, “Come on, our Cap? I’m sure.” Bucky tried not to let the ‘our’ get to his head.

“He suggested it. Said he loves you more than anything but he still kinda loves me too. And we both get if you can’t handle that, I’ll be gone in an instant. Like nothin' happened.” 

Tony was quite for awhile. “And what about you, Buck?” hearing Tony call him that almost had him going cross-eyed in pleasure. 

“Oh baby, I want to own both ya', ruin your ass and fuck Stevie’s pretty face.” He felt his accent dripping out with each second he thought more about it. Fuckin’ beautiful. Bucky could see where Tony clenched his legs together and shifted his body to him. Little Tones was interested. 

“I mean, after everything..” He managed to sigh out. 

“Well, that’s why we wanted to talk.” Tony just hummed in response. 

“Think it over, doll.” Bucky kissed the top of his head as he walked passed and out the main doors. 

“Well, shit.” Tony sighed again feeling his eyes start to droop even though his brain was running a mile a minute. He really wanted to snuggle with Steve.. He had missed him so much and they didn’t even have their proper welcome home routine. 

“Jarvis, where’s Steve? Can you show me him?” next thing he saw was his man passed out in their bed. His chest ached with longing. Fuck it. He headed to his room. 

He quickly snuggled next to Steve, and Steve was instantly wrapping his arms around him like he was just waiting for Tony. 

“Love you, Tones.” Steve mumbled out. 

“Fuck Steve, I love you too.” Tony squished himself closer to his man and let his brain finally shut off. 

~~

Tony woke up feeling warm. Hot even. He blinked his eyes open to see Bucky of all people wrapped around him. Tony felt his heart speed up in scared confusion. He started to scoot back to escape the Winter Soldier to feel another body behind him, he peeked over his shoulder to see his Cap. His heart calmed instantly, letting the memories of the night before to wash over him. Tony wasn’t going to lie, he loved this feeling of both of them snuggled up with him. Though he was warm.. maybe it would be different if he was naked..

No brain wait. This is Bucky. Murderer of my parents. Hello..

But the other half of himself was saying he was brainwashed and hadn't meant to. Well he knew that for awhile but he didn’t want to give in so easy, yet he couldn't lie he wanted this. Them. Fuck. 

“Stop thinking so hard, baby.” Bucky growled out in his still asleep voice. 

“You’re the one who told me to think about it.” Tony rolled his eyes. 

“Hmm, not so loud though Tones, I can hear you thinking from here.” Steve’s voice said and rubbed his nose along Tony’s neck. 

Tony scoffed and said, “So let’s talk before I start giving you or Bucky head. I missed out on our routine last night, hun.” Tony wasn’t a patient man. 

“Jesus, Tony.” He wasn’t sure who said it or if they both did. 

“Well, I of course want to stay with you forever handsome. But I um kinda want Bucky to join us..” Tony rolled his eyes. 

“I got that, Steve. What else?” 

“No, baby.” Bucky whispered in his ear. “Join you guys in forever. Not just a quick threeway.” 

Oh. Oh. Oh. “Really?” they were both quiet while Tony thought about it. It sounded like fun, and honestly he could figure it out with them later.. He kinda wanted them now. 

“Okay.” Tony shrugged. 

“Wait, really?” he still couldn’t tell who was who, with the way his eyes were closed and he started rocking his hips against Steve’s hard cock. 

“Hmm.” Tony agreed. “Bucky has always been a fucking hottie, even if he killed my parents. But he was brainwashed. And for Steve to love you, you must be a good guy..” apparently he really was okay with this. The super soldiers didn’t wait a second longer, suddenly Steve was rocking along with Tony’s hips and that had Tony moaning. And Bucky started kissing on Tony’s neck while his hands explored lower toward Tony’s cock. 

“Fuck.” Tony whimpered when Bucky grabbed him through his boxers and Steve rocked against him hard. 

“That’s it baby, let me hear you.” Bucky moaned in his ear sucking multiple love bites on to his neck, Tony moaned loud at that. 

“Fuck, you two are fucking sexy to watch.” Steve grunted close from behind Tony. 

“You wanna watch me fuck your boyfriend, Stevie? Wanna see me take apart our Tones here?” Steve and Tony moaned at that. Fuck Tony didn’t know how hot this’d be. 

“Please, Steve let Bucky fuck me. Please, hun.” Tony was a mess with Steve rocking his hips hard at their words and Bucky teasing his cock still. 

“Fuck him.” Steve ignored Tony and answered Bucky. Before Tony could realize what was happening Bucky was pulling off his boxers and laying Tony on his back, spreading his legs. 

“Stevie, fuck his throat while I fuck this beautiful little hole.” Bucky ordered. Steve did as Bucky said and positioned himself above Tony. “Open up beautiful.” Steve said as he rubbing his head along Tony’s lips. Tony complied and took him deep.

“Jesus, Tony.” Steve groaned. Then there were fingers inside him, and Tony being too distracted with Steve moaned on Steve’s cock in surprise. 

“That’s it baby, take ‘em.” Bucky groaned out spreading Tony harder. Tony rocked his hips to meet Bucky’s fingers. Feeling so full yet not full enough. 

“Fuck him.” Steve moaned when Tony gagged a little on his cock. 

“Yes sir.” Bucky gave him a mock salute and rolled his eyes, but he did take his fingers out of Tony and sucked on them while he put some lube on his cock, then lined up. Tony had no idea where the lube came from but he was a little too busy to really ask.. the next thing he knew Bucky was sinking into him. Tony screamed around Steve’s cock, making Steve rock into his face harder than he was. 

Soon they had a rhythm, and Tony couldn’t fucking think straight. Buck’s cock was so different than Steve’s; thicker and he fucked Tony was more aggressively than his Cap who was still thick but more long. Steve liked to tease Tony as long as he could with tortuous strokes, Bucky was ruthless it was heaven. 

“Fuck Tony, I’m about to come so deep in your throat. You ready baby? Want my come?” Steve was growling and fucking his face with abandon. Tony was moaning and trying to nod, drool everywhere and sweat along his body. Then there was the telltale sign of Steve coming, he held still and he shoved as deep as possible into Tony’s throat and came hard. Tony tried to swallow it all down, he knew how much his Cap loved that, but some still ended up coming out of his mouth. Steve’s legs must have gave out because he collapsed back with a groan. 

“Fucking shit, you two.” Bucky was pounding into him even harder than before. “Come on baby, want you to come on daddy’s cock. Need to feel it.” Tony was so fucking close, he wanted to come for Bucky so bad, but something was missing. 

“Come, Tony. Come on Buck’s cock.” Steve whispered in his ear softly while petting his hair, and Tony came. 

“Fuck!” he shouted his body shaking hard, and then he felt Bucky shoot deep inside him. 

“That’s it baby boy, milk me dry.” Tony was honestly shocked at Bucky’s dirty mouth. 

Next thing he knew he was wrapped in two sets of arm’s being snuggled. 

“Wow.” Was all Tony could think to say. 

“I see that daddy kink still hasn’t gone away.” Steve chuckled as he kissed at Tony’s neck. 

“Fuck you, punk.” Bucky grumbled out petting Tony’s hair. 

“I’ll think you’ll need a second to fuck me, jerk. Tones ass is another level.” Steve wrapped his legs in both Tony’s and Buck’s.

“Amen.” Bucky agreed. Tony blushed, “Fuck you both, also Bucky the mouth on you is quite a surprise.”

“Mmm, he’s always been like that in bed, Tones. I knew you’d like it. Sometimes I’m too wrapped in my head to give you the vocal shit you like. And I know you don’t like to top, and I like both so uh.. When I saw Bucky on the mission we ended up talking and he brought it to my attention he’d love to ravish your ass, I kinda brought him home before I really thought of a plan.. I’m sorry baby.” Tony could tell Steve was still upset about the black out with the workshop yesterday. Which was understandable, Tony hadn’t had a black out in years. At least one that Steve wasn’t aloud into. 

“My strategic boyfriend brought home his past lover to share and didn’t think of a plan first. Wow hun. Who are you?” Tony teased. “It’s okay though, I just missed you so much. And then you came home with him.. I just acted before thinking, or giving you a chance to explain.” 

“Who? My genius man forgot to think? I think me and Buck are the only ones with the privilege to say that, huh Buck?” Bucky snorted and pinched Steve’s arm. 

“Tones was crying asshole.” Tony was shocked in betrayal. 

“BUCKY!” Tony complained.

“Baby.. you were crying? Really?” Steve looked torn up.. “Tones, I thought you were drinking.” 

“Yes, well I let you think that, didn’t I?” Tony crossed his arms in a pout, put out Bucky spilled the beans.

“Wait, Buck how do you know?” Steve instantly sounded jealous. “You let Bucky in but not me, Tony?” 

“NO! God.” 

“I snuck in the vents.” Bucky said at the same time. 

“Oh. Oh. Why didn’t I think of that?” Tony just rolled his eyes. 

“We have a lot to figure out..” Tony whispered. 

“Yes, and we have time. Lets just enjoy this.” Steve said and hugged them both close. 

“Love you, Steve.” Tony sighed out snuggling close to him and pulling Bucky with. 

“Love you Tones.” Steve chuckled. 

“I suppose we can keep him for now.” Tony said to Steve. 

“I feel like you’d be happy if you did.” Steve laughed again. 

“Bucky?” Tony mumbled feeling tired again. 

“Yes Tones?” The winter solider sounded worried. 

“I like you, for now.” Bucky let out a loud laugh. “I’ve liked you for a while handsome. This will work, and if not like I said before I’ll leave. Love you also, Stevie.” 

Steve hesitated and at Tony’s subtle nudge he responded, “I always loved ya Buck.” 

“Good, now naps.” Tony yawned. The guys looked at each other over Tony and sent each other smiling glances. Guess this worked out better than they hoped.


End file.
